Stay
by little-angel-of-hell
Summary: its been a week since Jacob imprinted on Nessie and something seems up with Leah. see what Jake fails to notice is Leahs heart is broken so they both must decide if they are going to leave or stay...
1. Chapter 1

First twilight story so wish me luck any comments? Good bad? Anything?

Lil angel xoxox

*wolf thoughts*

Leah thoughts

Leah was sitting on the edge of the cliff. It had been a week since Bella had been turned, in that week everything had changed. The treaty had been broken but no one seemed to care. No one seemed to care about anything as long as Nessie was okay. Nessie. Just the name made her feel ill.

Glancing down she thought back to what Jacob had said all those months ago.

"Jump off a cliff, Leah"

'I never understood why he said that. I mean why would I want to jump off a cliff all it would do would ruin my clothes. God some people.'

"So is it okay if I talk to you today?"

A rough voice spoke from behind me.  
There he was Jacob black. Complete with bare chest, short hair and a drool worthy body 'not that I'd admit it'

Rolling my eyes I turned back to staring out at the sea hearing him sit next to me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye 'Wow he hasn't changed at all. God how did that hybrid end up with him. He could do soooo much better then that mutant'

"if I talk will you at least pretend to be interested? "

I tilted my head to the side considering his question ' on one hand its Jacob and I should be nice on the other hand I really don't care what he has to say'

"Depends will I be interested?" I can see Jacob trying to work out an answer before he replies.

"Its about Bella and Nessie"

His voice still breaks on HER name just like it always has.'Her. Bella Fucking swan. The lost cause. The reason my pack spent months worrying about Jacob. All because of that slut and she has the nerve to call me a bitch. Well fuck this shit I'm not listening to how I should embrace the leeches and move on. No way in hell'

"Look Leah, I get it your all depressed and all that stuff but why ? You've barley spoke to me since I imprinted"

Imprint ...On that word I stiffen automatically hoping he didn't notice. His face shows that he did 'but of course I'm not that lucky for him not to realise'

"That's it isn't it? The imprint? That's what's different. But why ?"

I watch him struggle to work it out. His face twisting in an adorable way. 'Once again not that I would admit no. oh no. OH NO' his face is no longer confused instead it has a look of surprise on it.' Shit. He actually worked it out.'

" I get it now. Your upset that you haven't imprinted. I know it will happen to you too Leah you just have to wait"

'Don't laugh... Whatever you do Leah don't laugh.. You can do this think of other things just don't laugh' too late the giggle slipped through my lips turning into full blown laughter.

" You think I want THAT. To be chained to someone for life. Haha. Jake you know me can you really see me following someone round like a puppy dog. You may like being chained to a mutant but I thank myself everyday I don't have to live through what you do"

'Oopsie' Jakes eyes are dark and I can see him fighting not to phase ' what did I say .. Think.. Think.. Come on Leah... Chains... Puppy... Mutant ... Mutant! Holy shit I called his future wife a mutant... Brilliant.'

"Look Jake calm down I -"

"Leah shut up!" 'Oh hell no that boy did not just cut me off' "I'm serious I don't care what bloody problem you've got Leah but leave nessie out of this! She has nothing to do with you! Just because sam's imprint upset you does not mean you have to hate everyone else's. Can you not see how happy I am? How happy sam is ? "

'Why...why would he bring up s...him! How could he mention him when he knows how much I hate it' I can feel my fists clench. My body getting hotter and hotter as my anger grows and then I'm running towards the trees hearing Jake call my name.

The pain and anger reaches its peak and suddenly four paws are hitting the ground pushing me faster. ' Shit I liked that top' I had gave up on buying expensive things with my ahem anger problems as people called them I would have to be a billionaire to afford all the clothes I destroyed. My fur was longer hanging over my eyes I would need to get it cut again. I missed my waist length hair. It was the most feminine thing about me and now it was gone. But no matter. The forest was peaceful as I ran. Small creatures moved out of my way. My sharp claws slipping through the earth easily.

That's when I heard him. Sam. I could feel him in the distance with Quil. I felt him notice me, notice my pain and then he was running, running towards me desperate to find out what was wrong. 'See, this is the worst part, he still cares. He probably always will. But I can't let him' at this thought I turned and faced the direction he was coming from before growling loudly.

*Leah please let me help you seem upset* 'well no shit Sherlock'

*no sam* I could feel his steps falter as the anger behind the words washed over him * sam I swear to god if you keep running emily will become a widow*

Then he was gone. My threat had done the trick. He knew I would never hurt him, but he wouldn't take the chance that I would try. I could still hear Quil but now he was talking to someone... Who .. 'Really ?!' That's when Jacobs voice entered my thoughts, talking about guess who ...me. 'Well don't I feel special.'

*She's just grouchy like usual probably a girl thing. You know PMSing*

'Oh hells no. He did not just go there' My loud thoughts and deep growl echoing through the forest caused them to quiet down. Hadn't me and Jake talked about this! The conversation over blondie and Bella ? Really was I the only one who remembered things ' genetic dead end. How hard is it to remember' as my anger began to grow again so did my strength. I pushed myself faster, trees rushing by along with odd parts of bird song and yet I still went faster.

*wow*

All three of them, sam, Jake and quil were shocked at the speed I rolled my eyes. Normally I would be pleased but right now I couldn't give a damn all I cared was about creating the biggest amount of distance between us as possible. So I ran on and on. And then I stopped. The road stopped. The forest stopped. The noise stopped and all that was left was me and the sea. A lone wolf standing on a cliff edge and with a long howl and a big jump I followed Jacobs advice off all those months ago.

'Fuck gravity'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola peoples :)**

**First off some thank you's to:**  
**Iluvyeachick for story alert and for the favourite, snapefreak for story and author alerting, Blaidd Du for the favourite, hgmsnoopy for story alerting,Tara Maria for the review and last anna12121 for the story alert :D you all get cookies :) **

**And to firefly-class an extra big thank you for reviewing and following and also to Sunshine-Midnight123 for story alerting (love the name btw) and reviewing and last but not least Nnikkipooo for story alerting, reviewing and for the favourite (thanks for the support) :),you all get imaginary hugs :)**

**One reviewer said that they didn't understand how Sam could hear Quil and Leah's thoughts its because sam and Quil were already in wolf form when Leah turned so they could hear each other. Understand? Or have I made no sense? :S **

**Now on with the story :) **

**Leah's thoughts :**_ italics_

* * *

I snuck around the back of my dark house. My clothes were drenched after My little cliff dive and stuck to my body but i couldn't feel them thanks to my raised temperature.

_'Thank god for small mercy's'._

Slowly, opening the door. I glanced around the kitchen expecting my mother to be standing there, hands on hips and a lecture on her tongue about how worried she had been just like it had happened many times before but the small kitchen was empty. Hmm that's weird. Moving further into the dark house out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a small note attached to the fridge.

Leah,

Went round Charlie's for dinner. Seth's at a friends for the night. Foods in the cupboard, call me if you need anything.

Love mum

Rolling my eyes I tossed the note away over my shoulder, not looking where it landed.

_'Wow it official even my own mother doesn't care.'_

I know i was being harsh on her but I swear at times it felt that all Sue wanted was Charlie and her own kids didn't matter.

Grabbing a tub of chocolate fudge ice cream, a bottle of vodka and a spoon I made my way up to my room before collapsing on the bed.

_'Why did things have to change?'_

I had wanted us to stay together, our own pack just the two of us. Forever. A small tear ran over my face dripping onto the soaked bed. I unscrewed the bottle and took a long gulp which stung my throat.

_'Why Jacob, why did it have to be you?'_

But then why should I be so lucky its not like this hasn't happened before with sam. It was the past all over again only this time it hurt worse. Sam had his Emily. Jacob had his Renesmee.

_'And who do I have ?'_

I remembered the first time I saw them together. Jacob had been sitting on the sofa, the leech in his arms, the smile on his face blinding.

_'Why couldn't he look at me like that'_

But he of course was staring at the half breed. He wasn't even aware Leah was in the room. So she had ran trying to escape the pain and betrayal she felt. She had ran all the way home needing her mother more than ever. But she was gone. Gone with the bloodsuckers grandfather. Even seth was with them playing happy family, and the house was empty.

_'Just like always Leah, your the odd one out.'_

Taking another swig of the bottle I glared at the noticeboard opposite me. To make matters worse there right in front of me was the reason for my first heart break. A picture of emily and me, the summer before she met sam. The summer when I had never been happier.

As the pain started to build up again I took another long gulp of vodka becoming used to the taste. The bottle was half gone but I didn't even feel light headed.

_'Stupid wolf genes can't even get drunk properly'_

I had thought no one could hurt me like sam but this new betrayal added to my already broken heart.

I couldn't stop thinking about the looks on their faces. Pity. That's all anyone ever felt for me. The girl who's boyfriend chose her cousin. The girl who lost her father. The girl who became the she-wolf. The girl who couldn't move on. Everyone looked at her the same.

Everyone but Jake.

It had started slowly. First they had just began to get along slightly better. She had discovered his sense of humour and he had learnt how not to annoy her. As time passed they became friends. When the pack split Leah was sure this was her chance. She had began to feel the same things for Jake she first felt for Sam. When he defended her against Embry the feelings had doubled.

The it had happened. Renesmee. And once again Leah was forgotten.

Sighing, I raised the bottle to my lips once more finishing it in one. A light, happy feeling filled me as I curled up against my sheets in a ball. My head filled with thoughts of a better time as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A tall man of what looked like 25, slowly walked into the only occupied bedroom of the small house. Leaning over the girl lying there he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, watching her smile in her sleep. He carefully covered her with a blanket before leaving again like he'd never been. Turning once at the door to whisper "I'm sorry Leah." Then he was gone.

* * *

**Sooo love it ? Hate it? I tried first person but not sure if I like it what do you think and of course who is the mysterious guy? **

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**:) I love you ! :) seriously I love you all :P **

**Btw volturi war ? Not ganna happen here sorry**

**Lil Angel xoxo**

*********************************  
I woke up to the bright light shining through my bedroom window. Stupid sun. I turned and winced when I noticed the empty bottle next to the bed all ready dreading the pain I was going to go through.. But no pain came. No hangover...that's new. Stretching my arms over my head I sighed as they made small pops.

I glanced down at my clothes in disgust. How could I sleep in clothes I had found on someone else's washing line.

After having re emerged from the sea Leah had been faced with the problem of being naked and soaking. So what's a girl going to do.

Oh well nothing I could do now. I'll leave some money outside their door.  
I stumbled over to my calender trying to smother a yawn as I ran a finger over the dates Monday nope ...Tuesday nope...Wednesday nope...ah Thursday dress fitting at Emily's.

Wait what?!

My eyes widened as I stared at the small box. This was just what I needed. How could I have forgot about the wedding. I face palmed before rushing to the shower and getting washed, dumping the strangers now dirty clothes on the floor.

Pulling on some clean clothes and brushing out my still damp hair,as I held my car keys in my mouth as I grabbed at my coat and bag before rushing out the still empty house.

It only took a couple of minutes to drive to Emily's but with each second I felt sicker and sicker. Why did I agree to this again?

As I reached the door the sick feeling doubled as I noticed the beat up Rabbit round the back of the house. Jake, Sam and Emily in one day ? What did I do to deserve this.

I took a deep breath after all I am no coward. I would do this for Emily. Who cares if she stole my boyfriend and is now marrying him. Not me that's for sure.

Yeah I'm not fooling anyone.

Stepping through the door I was immediately bombarded by Emily. Rushing over she squeezed me into a tight hug before beginning to chatter away and hold up different dresses.

"Woah woah Emily calm down. Where's Sam?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of his name. Pathetic.

"He and Jacob went to pick Nessie up so we can try on her Flower girl dress." She said this all in a hushed rush but my sensitive ears picked it up. The mutants going to be what now?

"What? I thought Claire was flower girl?"

"She is but ..." The other girl bit her lip before speaking each word with delicacy."...well we thought since Jacob had imprinted then we could do both."

"Oh well that makes sense I guess."I smiled at her. No matter how much I try to hate her the girl was like a sister to me and I still couldn't hurt her.

Emily's face split into a wide grin at my words and she hugged me again."Okay thank you so much for understanding."  
A large amount of silk fabric was pushed my way."Now try this on I need to see what it looks like."

I moved quickly into the bathroom shedding my clothes. Well I guess it is her wedding. Stepping into the dress I pulled it over my shoulders. And she really can invite whoever she wants. I reached back pulling up the zip. But did it have to be her? I slipped on the heels I had been given before straightening up. As long as Emily's happy.

Stepping out the door I was just beginning to speak when I realised who I was looking at. Jacob black.

"Leah...you look stunning. Your eyes..they look so green" I felt a blush come to my cheeks. No no no Leah Clearwater does not blush.

I was about to respond when Emily returned the half blood in her arms. The girl, though born only a week ago, was roughly the size of a three month year old. And just like that all attention on me was gone.

Emily smiled over at me. "Leah you look gorgeous in that dress. It's definitely the one." Why does she have to be so nice. Its like trying to stay mad at a puppy.

Renesmee raised a small hand placing it on her Emily's cheek, who in turn smiled down at her. "Of course Nessie"

Why are they walking towards me? What's going on?

As they got closer I began to back away from the small outstretched hand. Will someone please explain!

"Please." That one word sounded like a melody in itself. I looked down at the half human in confusion.

"Trust me." Her ringlets bounced as she nodded at me and a large smile lit up her face. Aw damn stupid pretty baby.

Leaning forward I felt her ice cold hand press against my cheek then all my surroundings faded away as I stared at the strange pictures in my mind. It was like a dream of something you know you've seen but can't grasp where. I could still see Emily and Jacob in front of me but they were out of focus as I concentrated on the picture.

It was Me. The image was me from a different view point. Along with my image pictures of flowers and grass echoed around my head.

Suddenly the images were gone.

"Okay someone has to explain what the fuck just happened ?!" 2 scolding looks were directed my way at the language I was freaking out big time I could already feel my body warming up.

"Nessie's gifted she can show people her thoughts." Jacob smiled at the baby who beamed back.

"You mean that freak was inside my head ?" Jacob let out a threatening growl.

"You will not talk about her that way do you understand ?!" Power laced his words and I was forced to my knees.

Glaring up at him as I replied I could almost see the regret in his eyes but I would never forgive him. Not for taking away my power. "Yes Alpha"

I turned and rushed back into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. That bastard promised he would never take away my free will. He's just like Sam. I stepped out of the dress chucking it in the corner before picking it up and hanging it correctly. It was a pretty dress so sue me if I didn't want it creased.

I took a deep breath once I was redressed before I looked in the mirror. My eyes were dark and full of anger and my hair was just beginning to reach my shoulder. Straightening my back I held my head high as I re entered the other room. It was empty. Following the sound of voices I was led to the kitchen where the rest of the wolves seemed to have appeared.

"Hey Leah didn't see you there" Embry said waving over at me. I smiled back, he was a sweet kid.

"Sis where you been? I tried calling last night but no one answered." Seth stared at me with curiosity. I was going to kill him. Especially when his comment attracted everyone else's attention.

"Ohhh did someone get it on last night. You needed a good lay" Jared said raising his eyebrows at me.

Sam turned and growled at him."Watch your tongue."

A flash of hurt crossed Emily's face for a second.

I glared at him my words coming out hushed "Sam I don't need you to protect me so stop trying to. And Jared its not of your fucking business."

Paul turned and let out a big laugh."Oh please like anyone would go near her. She'd probably bite their tongue off before they could kiss her"

I hate him. Seriously I dislike many people but I loathe Paul. He was so annoying and harsh. Yes I can see the irony.

Jacob appeared behind my back giving me an apologetic look. I started to put my back to him when he shot me a puppy dog luck. Awww damn I've got it bad. I smiled back at him. His grin turned into the same genuine brilliant grin I hadn't received since the ro- wow can't even think bad about her. Nessie then.

Don't ask me why but I turned grabbing him into a hug. A whisper hit my ear as I felt his hot breath.

"Forgive me ?"

"Of course." My voice was quieter then his.

Turning back I noticed most of the room trying to hide the fact that they had been watching our interaction. Before anything else could happen a small voice broke the awkward silence.

"Leah how come your not getting married like Emily is?" I turned to the small baby in Emily's arms.

"Nessie that's rude you shouldn't ask personal questions." Renesmee reached out grabbing onto Jacobs arm who lifted her into the air.

"But why Jake ? Leah's pretty she should have an imprint like sam." Everyone inhaled at the girls comment as her face took on a confused expression, a small frown in her brow.

All around me the wolves watched waiting for my reaction. Jacob glanced at me begging me not to do anything rash.

"Well Mu- Renesmee." I glared as Jacobs power took force again. "I don't have a-"I hesitated on the word."-imprint is because he's not mine to have. Maybe some day I might get him."

Renesmee's mouth formed a small O shape as she nodded. Jacob sent a small smile at me in thanks. I nodded back at him before turning and walking out the nearest door leaving silence behind me.

No not here. But the tears were already running down my cheeks. I was just about to get into my truck when I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Leah I'm sorry about Sam. And about before" Jacobs voice was sincere and his words were filled with concern.

I turned to look at him before placing the key in the ignition. I know I'm going to end up regretting this.

"You see Jake that's the thing...who said I was talking about Sam."

With that I drove off glancing up at the rear-view mirror and even through my blurry eyes I could make out the shock on his face.

**Big hugs and thanks to :**

**Iluvyeachick**: yet again :P for the review I really appreciate it :) **brankel1**: for the review :) and of course its a secret :P **Nnikkipooo** my most favourite person ever :D **DanceMockingbird**: thankyou for the favourite.  
**Sunshine-Midnight123**: for another review :) I know right. **emma holly cullen**: for the Story Alert thanks :) **MaxiMillion77** for the story Alert and Favourite and review :) really appreciate it :D

**Oh and Renesmee according to the book can talk but not walk yet :)**

**So review please !**  
**Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay 4th chapter never thought this story would get so popular :) okay now this is where I start changing the story :). Also got my first flame..is it weird that I feel proud ? But to that person if your not gonna bother signing in or leaving me a way to respond you I'm not gonna give you an answer.**

**Big big hugs to Nnikkipooo :) **

**Lil Angel xoxo**

*********************************  
'I want to stay with you'

Those were the words he had always wanted to hear but they came from the wrong mind. A small grey wolf not the human girl he loved. Leah's wolf eyes staring at him not Bella's brown.

*********************************  
'That's the funny thing about knowing you can't have something. It makes you desperate.'

I could hear the sense of longing in her thoughts. I pretended to believe it was for Sam. I knew it wasn't. But I loved Bella. So I tried to ignore the look in her eyes. The constant stare as I ran back to the Cullens. And even when her feeling of sadness hit me, I didn't look back.

*********************************  
As I got back from the park and stared at my Bella in front of me I couldn't help my thoughts drifting to Leah. She was ... Interesting. She and Bella were opposites yet so alike. Both were true friends loyal till the end.I thought back to the race we had a couple of nights before as we patrolled the border. Her wolfish laughter joining my own and lighting my heart. For a minute there was no Bella. No worry. No Love. Just joy.

Maybe I could let her stay with me.

********************************  
I could see that now, how the universe swirled around one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place I was the baby girl in the woman I once loved she smiled at me with her warm brown eyes a small gasp was what caught my attention. The sound of running and as I finally turned away from the beauty in front of me a figure could be seen running into the forest, transforming into a grey wolf.A long howl echoing. The same howl I had sounded only months ago.

********************************  
A week. She managed to avoid me for a week. I don't know what had changed. She had been trying to stop it but a tense form of friendship had developed between Leah and the Cullens. Between me and her an even more unlikely friendship had grew. Maybe it could have been more. I cut that thought off quickly.

Yeah Jake as if this is Leah your going on about.

Bitch Leah. Fast Leah. Strong Leah...Pretty Leah. I shook my head clearing it of that thought, in case Eddy decided to pop up, as guilt flooded me.

I had Renesmee. She was mine and I was hers. My reason for nothing could change that.

********************************

I sat watching the night turn from dark to light blue the sun rising in the distance, but it wasn't the same with out her. Even in my wolf form I missed her in my head. Her snarky comments and dry humour. As I turned to leave I spotted a lone figure on the side of a cliff. Leah. Without even thinking about it I was at her side approaching her with caution.

I knew I would probably pay for this later. But I had to have my friend back, I had to find out what was wrong even if she killed me. And with Leah that was a were doing fine...until I put my foot in it.

Sam.

How could I mention him. But she didn't have to be mean to someone should shoot me that it would work. Shifting into a wolf, I was surprised at the venom in her thoughts and barely had time to gasp as my heart stopped and she jumped .

A pain filled me almost as if she was pulling part of me with her. In that second everything was different.

********************************  
Her room was the same as most teenagers. A big pin board opposite her bed covered in pictures and photo's. Even from the door way I could make out small images of Seth and the others and in the far corner barely visible..was me. I couldn't remember being as happy as I looked in that picture.

Sighing I approached the girl who some how held a part of my heart which shouldn't exist.

Nessie owned my heart and always would.

Leah looked so innocent and young. The peacefulness enhanced her features and without meaning to I leant down pressing my lips to her skin. I covered her over with the blue blanket and smiled as she snuggled further into the sheets. But I soon frowned again as I left her alone in the empty house.

"I'm sorry Leah"

I'm sorry for hurting you again. I'm sorry for not being yours. I'm sorry for your pain. I'm sorry that we will never know what  
if ...

********************************  
It was a brilliant idea to get Nessie involved in the wedding, it showed that people were finally accepting her into their lives.

As Emily chatted away to my imprint I wandered through the small cabin.

Turning at the door creaking open I expected Sam but... instead it was Leah and she was gorgeous. The Dress was perfect on her, fitting in all the right places and complementing her body. I'm a teenage boy can you blame me for staring? I forgot about everything and focused on Leah. The two of us just stood there until Emily appeared. Her shocked face and Renesmee in her arms was what snapped me back to reality. Shit did they hear me? Had I even spoke?

Leah's face grew more confused as Ness tried to show her power off. I began to smile as she finally leant forward hesitating only a small amount. Maybe this could work out after all.

Of course her language caused me to snap back to earth with a bump. She would not speak like that to MY imprint.  
Before I could stop it I felt the Alpha take over and she was on her knee's. Even with her glaring, betrayal shone in her eyes making me want to beg for forgiveness.

But I am the Alpha. And she insulted my imprint.

It had to be done.

********************************  
Listening to the others joke about Leah I felt the need to protect her, guessing it as another Alpha moment I tried to brush it off.

But Sam jumped straight in. His voice screamed MINE. But she wasn't. She was her own.

When she hugged me I squeezed back as much as I could trying to pass my apology into her mind. My heart felt lighter without me realising it had dropped. But if I knew Leah this wouldn't be the last time the topic of Renesmee came up.

That's when Nessie spoke. Oh god. I loved her to pieces but really Nessie has definitely got to stop hanging round with Blondie so much.

Each word made me cringe.

She knew exactly what she was doing. As she reached out to me and our skin touched I got images of me and Leah. Confusing images. But before I could ask of course Nessie just had to mention Sam.

Ness knew the story. I had told her it myself.

Oh yep Leah was defiantly not forgetting my command anytime soon. Was it to late to run ?

Next thing Leah was leaving, tears already in her eyes and Renesmee simply looked up at me a smile on her face. "Go on Jay. This is up to you." Her voice sounded like chimes.

Before I could even ask she was already in Emily's arms and I was walking down the tears on Leah's face made my heart ache. I didn't like her sad. I wanted to cause the person who upset her harm. But that person held my soul. I would do anything for the girl in front of me now. But not that.

"You see Jake that's the thing...who said I was talking about Sam."

I froze at her words. She couldn't... Not...me?...could she...Well fuck! I watched her leave and knew what I had to do.

*********************************  
**brankel1 - good for youuu I quite like her as well just not with jake. **  
**Inosolan- thanks for the review**  
**hgmsnoopy - you really got what I was trying to say thanks :) **  
**AllieBlack16 - :) really appreciate the review :) **  
**LMAmason - thanks for the favourite and Story Alert :P**  
**StarrPrincessCupcake21 thanks for the story alert**  
**Leah n Jacob - thanks for story Alert and the favourite and the review :D **  
**thepixieblonde - story Alert**  
**twinwriter16 - Favourite**  
**how-you-liking-the-rain-gir - for Story Alert WestAnimeBrigade thanks !**

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Twilightlova20 your brilliant ! And thanks to et28 :)**

**And of course - Nnikkipooo**

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait :(**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
Leah's POV

"You see Jake that's the thing...who said I was talking about Sam."

Oh damn damn damn damn damn.

And did I mention damn?

"You see Jake that's the thing...who said I was talking about Sam."

DAMN!

What the hell did I do that for? What made me tell him?

Finally after what seemed like a year of freaking out I had reached home. The gas had barely stopped flowing and I was in my room ready to collapse on my bed. Problem was someone already sat there...

"What the actual fuck, Paul! Get your ass out of this house before I get rid of it for you!"

Bastard must have transformed and ran here. His black hair had twigs and leaves mixed into it and all he wore was a pair of muddy cut offs. I sigh before turning away from him expecting him to leave and headed to the window.

"You're such a bitch Leah."

Excuse me?! Wait... why am I still talking to myself?

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. You're such a bitch." I glared at him as he lazed back on MY bed.

"Please explain how you have come up with that answer?" The sarcasm in my voice is obvious.

"Fine, well you see-" he began

Okay maybe it wasn't that obvious. Or maybe he's just that dumb. It wouldn't surprise me to be honest. I don't know how Rachael can put up with him I mean he just natters on and on and on, its like a parrot.

Wait is he still talking?

"-so therefore you're a bitch with a capital B." He sent me a grin obviously expecting a response.

"Erm ...Okay?"

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"Sorry but as soon as your mouth opens I zone out. I didn't fancy wasting important minutes of my life listening to you talk utter crap." His grin vanished.

"SEE! This is what I mean! And you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend for God's sake Leah you probably insult them."

"Get out, Paul. I can't be arsed with you right now."

"I bet you liked it so much when Jake had you on your knee's."

"That's it! You and me outside right now!" Without waiting for an answer I storm into the clearing in the back part of the house's massive garden.

I phase within a second and have a couple of minutes to adjust before

Paul's wolf form appears behind me.

I needed this.

I wanted this.

A fight.

As he moved in front of me, seeing his left leg bared to me I launched at his larger form.

He's going down!

We rolled a bit after colliding hard, our wolf bodies slamming into the ground as I dug my claws in to his skin. He might be the bigger of us, but hell if I was gonna let him beat me! A sharp pain hit my back. The bastard bit me!

_'Aww can the little girl not fight the big bad wolf?'_

Growling I flipped off him scratching at his face.

_'Fuck!'_

Pausing, I began to back away as a small whimper left his lips.

I would have backed down if it wasn't for the thought that hit my head.

_'Stupid wimpy girl!'_

A growl rumbled in my throat and we collided once more.

His teeth dragged across my flank as I dig my claws into his shoulder. Blood covered both our fur.

As I charged once more his leg crumpled under him not able to bear the weight of his body anymore.

Ha ha! I knew I would win!

_'In your dreams, Bitch.'_

Stepping closer I placed my head up above his. Usually it was the Alpha in this position but right now I couldn't have cared less.

I'm going to make him submit,course knowing how stubborn Paul is we might be here a while.

I placed a paw next to his head not seeing his jaws snap.

OWWW THAT IDIOT!

A long whimper echoed from my throat as I backed away limping.

Even the stupid newborn army didn't get me in this much pain!

Next to me, Paul rolled back on to his now healthy leg and pushed his muzzle against my side.

I scratched up at him before pain once again racked my body. Bracing myself I shifted back to human. My arm was a deep bruised blue, with teeth holes dotted around.

The air shimmered again and a warm hand began to gently touch my arm.

"GET LOST, PAUL!"

"No, Leah, you need help! I'll go get Carlisle! Just stay here!" I had never seen him this panicked.

"NO! I don't need that leech near me!"  
As if I was going to let the bloodsuckers see me vulnerable.

"Leah stop being stubborn and for once why don't you just -"

"Just leave me. Please Paul. Just go." I lent on my good arm managing to push myself up.

God never again.

"Fine, I'll go but seriously Leah you know I have a point. And ...I'm ..I'm sorry." With that he was gone leaving me alone in my pain.

*********************************  
**hgmsnoopy : thanks for the review :) and ahh but is it her mean side? And yep he can. :) **

**firefly-class: I'm gonna go with making it better :P **

**Iluvyeachick: thanks :D **

**Sunshine-Midnight123 : thank you :)**

**brankel1: thanks for another review :)**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thanks to ragbagdharma, Elphaba85, Lillybe4ever and Famigleea89 and Shade-Soul and supernaturalkissed**

**IMPORTANT: now that I've got your attention :) paul didn't wait for Leah just to insult her and fight her. He went to talk to her and meant to be nice in his own unique style but ended in a fight. Sorry for confusion.**

**Oh and to Nnikkipooo i lost your email!**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
"JACOB!"

"JACOB!"

Paul's voice echoed from every direction, but... he never came to me. Sam was his Alpha. Not me. Why me?

As soon as I asked this Edward was next to me removing Nessie from my arms "Its Leah. She's hurt. He bit her. She needs help."

As soon as he finished I was running towards Paul, who shifted into human form, feeling anger pulse through me. But I didn't phase yet.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He paused in front of me before raising his hands in surrender.

"It was an accident I swear I didn't mean to actually hurt her ! You know I would never do that. I just went to tell her to stop being so oblivious...Yeah I might rag on her but -"

I phased unable to hold the anger in anymore and then I was running, leaving Paul far behind me. Running faster then I had before the only thing that caused me to stop was the sight of the crushed grass in Leah's yard.

Shifting back I began to head towards the still open door.

God seriously I could be a rapist...then again Leah can turn into a man eating wolf...

The house was strangely silent. Before heading up the stairs I grabbed at a pair of tracksuit bottoms lying by the washing machine before pulling them on.

How thin did Seth want to be ?! Seriously I might as well be naked with how tight these are -

Bang!

I ran up the stairs 3 at a time approaching the only shut door on the landing. I didn't think of the fact that this was the bathroom. Didn't pause to notice the pile of clothes by Leah's bedroom door before I slammed the door open. My mouth dropped open.

Wow...thank you all thing sacred!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Leah yelled yanking a towel off the floor and wrapping it round her body.

Where has she been hiding THAT body?

"JAKE!"

How could Sam turn her away?!

At that thought of Sam having seen her like that made my stomach began to swirl.

Next thing she was in front of me and my cheek was throbbing obviously waiting for an exclamation.

"Erm ...oops?" I tried, Leah pushed past me storming into her room before reappearing in Jeans and a T-shirt. She led the way back to the Kitchen a towel in her hands as she rubbed her hair and a dark red blush on her cheeks.

With that I could stop the laugh from building up. "I..I swear I didn't ..didn't think you'd be naked. I am soo sorry"

"Well people are usually naked when in the shower Jake!"

Fair point

"I Just came to check if you were okay ... Paul came and sai-"

"I am FINE Jake! I don't need you to come and check on me! I can handle myself just as much as Paul" Leah spat out a look of anger distorting her features.

"I Know you can Lee, its just ... I ...I guess I just ... I kinda-"

"What Jake? What is it that gives you the constant need to check up on me? Why do you turn up now and act like you care when you know how I feel about you? Why?"

And like that everything suddenly made sense in my mind. It was now or never. Time to grow a pair Jake!

"Because ! Because when I close my eyes no matter how hard I try all I can see is your smile. When I try to sleep all I can hear is the laugh I love and I can't get enough of it."

Leah was staring at me by this point.

Her mouth was wide open and for the first time since I've knew her she was quiet. I reached out and held her hands in mine. Her face didn't change as I pulled her into a hug.

"I can pull you close in a moment just like this and feel safe and happy." I whispered in her ear feeling her shiver in response.

This was it the moment that would change everything. I pulled back and looked into her green eyes. So unique. So special. Beautiful.

"You can stop my whole world with just a kiss."

Please just go with it. Please. Please. Ple-

"You're lying..."

"Challenge accepted"

With a smirk I leant forward and placed my lips on hers.

*********************************  
**Leah n Jacob: :) will doo **

**Brezzybrez : thanks :) **

**et28: thankyou I'm glad**

**Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chappie 7 I thankyou all for the support you've gave me through this story :) to miriamne, SFpris**

**xoxo**

**Lil angel**

*********************************  
"You kissed me..."

Jacob sent me a small smile before he began to lean forward again. As his head moved so did mine...in the opposite direction.

"You..kissed..me.."

My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was sure he could hear it.

"Yes and I'm about to do it again." His grin grew as our noses touched, his warm breath was touching my lips as he looked down into my face. I had never seen such a relaxed expression on him in months. An expression which quickly turned confused as I raised my hand and brought it down with all my force on his cheek.

Maybe a bit to much force.

I frowned at the crack that now showed in my wall. I didn't think I was that strong. Looking down to the floor I saw Jacob begin to stand my red hand print already fading.

"What the hell, Leah! I thought this is what you wanted! " By now all happiness had vanished from his face.

"How could you lie to me like that Jacob? How could you play with me!" I took a step back from him, wishing that I could forget this whole day.

Don't get me wrong that was the best kiss I've had in years. But it wasn't right. Jacob wasn't mine too kiss. I hated the Leech but even I'm not this harsh. Hey wait a minute...Leech, half blood, mutant! Yay no more command. Stop it Leah now is not the moment.

"Lie? When did I lie? God, Leah can't you just try and talk sense for once?" His voice was rough and the wolf was beginning to show in his eyes.

"YOU kissed Me!"

Could I put it any simpler?

"Yes I did, and you hit me off a wall and..." He gestured for me to continue,confusion still on his face.

"And ? AND?! What about a certain Imprint? You can't really think that stuff about me when you've got your own perfect soul mate."

Even now I could see the light returning to his eyes as I mentioned her name. Pathetic. Yet I'd give anything for him to look at me like that.

"That..that's...its complicated, you know that it is. Please Leah, I did mean it. I could love you if you would let me."

"Fuck you, Black!" I turned and stormed out of my house feeling the anger returning in the form of an explosion waiting to happen. I ground my teeth before phasing.

"Right back at you,Clearwater!" I can feel the air shift behind me and a brown wolf appeared running synchronised to me.

_'Leah just stop we need to talk about this'_

I pushed forward going faster, but still he kept pace.

_'There's nothing to talk about Jacob, Go away'_

_"Yes there is Leah, why won't you believe I can love you?'_

I stopped as his words washed over me seeing him run past. Sitting down, I saw him trotting back into the clearing before sitting opposite me.

_'You imprinted. If you could still love then..then Sam...he would have..' _I lowered onto the ground resting my head on my paws.

_'He does still love you' _a growl slipped from my mouth_. 'He does. Just not enough to stop loving Emily._'

_'So your saying Sam still loves me which is why he's marrying my cousin and you COULD love me more then you already love she-who-shall-not-be-named?'_

_'Well when you put it like that...'_

_'Fuck you, Jacob'_

_'Leah.._'

_'NO! GET LOST, NOW!_' I sprang up trying to fix my teeth onto his leg but within seconds he was gone.

I sat back on my haunches and within seconds I was human again. Not a single thing moved around me. I didn't even pay attention to the fact that I could feel the twigs from the floor digging into my bare skin.

That's when I began to cry. There was nothing else I could do. I had told him to leave yet I longed for him to come back. So I cried. I cried over the fact that I wanted what wasn't mine. I cried over the fact that once again I had fallen for someone that all ready had another part to their soul.

I let out an ear-piercing scream as I dug my hands into the ground next to me, pulling up roots and mud. Finally, I gave up and collapsed onto the ground completely my face pressed against the earth.

That's when I saw her. Of all people I would have hated to see at this point, she wasn't one of them.

Not because I wanted to see her but because I never expected her to appear.

Alice Cullen. Fortune teller in vampire form.

"I knew I smelt dog around here" Her perfect smile made me wish I was covered rather then naked in the mud.

"Fuck off Pixie, I really can't deal with your shit right now!"

Oh brilliant now I was using his insults.

"Leah.."

Did she just say my name? Like my actual name?

"Leah...I.."

Yes that's definitely my name.

"Don't judge the mongrel to much, okay?"

"Why?" I was honestly curious to what she had to say to me after all this was her 'niece' I was betraying.

"The future will become clear...Trust me" with a small mysterious smile she was gone.

I give up on boys, maybe I could give girls a go...

I shook my head clearing it of the random thought before phasing and heading back home.

*********************************  
**firefly-class - it'll be explained soon I promise and yes jacob will want revenge :) **

**brankel1: I'm guessing your not glad anymore?**

**Review please xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Babyboonisha, DANI TheBlackwaterHippie BLACK and Smilesmakeubeutiful thanks**

**Dedicated to brankel1 as thanks for the many reviews.**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

**An explanation for all those that don't get why Paul yelled at her. And cause this is also just a kinda filler chapter.**

* * *

I could hear Paul before I could smell him, he definitely wasn't the quietest in the pack…then again that wasn't what I needed him for.

Next to Sam he was the only one who could get Leah to actually listen to him.

The next thing I smelt was the blood, sickly sweet and causing me to hold my breath.

As he reached the room I could already tell what had happened.

"You fought! I told you to TALK to her!"

"I did! She completely over reacted." He glared at me but I was used to that by now, "Besides I didn't want to do this stupid job in the first place."

I took another deep breathe through my mouth, this time to calm me down. "Just…tell me what happened."

"So I got there and she turned up just like you said she would, so …I got her attention." A smirk had me closing my eyes in frustration.

"How? How did you get her attention."

Paul paused raising a hand up to the back of his neck sheepishly, "I may have called her a bitch, WAIT calm down it's the only way she would listen to me! Just sit back down."

I walked back over to my dressing table as he stepped away from the wall.

This situation was destroying my patience.

"Anyways, Psycho, if you would have let me finish, so then I went on to explain everything that you said about Nessie and her and Sam and the deal you made, and I swear to god she was standing there looking at me and then she turns round and says I'm speaking crap!"

I growled at his raised voice causing him to back away.

"So then she made me angry and I kinda bit her…"

I stood up slamming my hand against his throat and pushing into the wall. "You stupid mongrel! Now she will never listen to you!" As his bones began to protest I let go.

"You better go fix it. NOW!"

"I already did…kinda… atleast I told Jake that she was hurt and needed help."

I closed my eyes concentrating,

Yes…there…a new strand…

"It could work still. Now go."

"Fine! But you tell Sam that this means I get a week to go abroad with Rachel."

"Deal"

If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

I smiled as I looked in the mirror one last time smiling when I met my reflections golden eyes.

A light voice had me turning around.

"Auntie Alice. You were really mean."

"Of course I was Nessie, Rosalie has been giving me lessons, can't let something this important go wrong."

Nessie nodded before heading back down the corridor.

* * *

It was simple enough to her find her. Just follow the black spots in my vision. Or… Not vision…whatever you would call it.

When they kissed I could see everything reasserting itself but no, nothing can ever be that simple when it comes to wolves but then they just have to fight each other don't they?

"I knew I smelt dog round here." I couldn't help but flinch when I saw the state she was in, her naked body covered in grass, twigs and mud, luckily I was able to plaster a smile on my face.

"Fuck off Pixie. I really can't deal with your shit right now."

How cute! She's even using his words now.

Maybe I still had hope.

"Leah…"

Wow this girl zones out a lot.

"Leah…I..."

Nope she's gone again. This is exhausting…probably.

"Don't judge the mongrel too much, ok?"

"Why?"

Because I said so and I know everything.

"The future will become clear…Trust me"

Now to meet Sam.

* * *

**Guest person: yeah me toooo it was so unfair how everyone else got someone.**

**Sunshine-Midnight123 – thanks for the sweet review**

**Brankel1 – thankyou**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to DarkBeauty21 and sammygirl1271 and kckc620, NeverGonnaBePerfect**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

**Previously**

**Jake kissed Leah and she ran off home and met Alice on the way who is planning something**

* * *

**Jacob PoV**

"What the fuck did I say that for?"

The only reply to my question was the bird's suddenly taking flight. Sighing I pulled on a spare pair of pants that were hidden close by for such emergencies before beginning the long trek to the Clearwater's house.

We were getting this sorted once and for all.

There was already someone in the kitchen when I arrived but it wasn't who I was looking for.

"Your sister home?"

Seth twisted his head round to see me before going back to ransacking the cupboards before producing some Nachos.

"Yeah", he popped one in his mouth, "she's in one of her moods though."

A growl came from upstairs.

I tried not to roll my eyes, "when isn't she in a mood?"

"True…" With that he moved into the sitting room leaving me a free path to the stairs.

"Stupid Jake!"

I paused hearing my voice followed by several expletives and a thump.

"Stupid lips of his…"

Thump

"Stupid Feelings…"

I cracked the door open before diving to the side just missing the dart that had been heading in my direction but now collided with the far wall with a

Thump

I stared at her in shock.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed me!"

"Stop being a drama queen, Black..."

So still on surnames then.

"…why are you even here?"

"Just fancied a chat," A glare was thrown my way. "Fine, we need to talk."

"Talk about what? About the fact that you have an imprint yet seem to believe you have feelings for me? I don't see much to talk about."

Okay she has a fair point…

"Look Leah, you know that Imprint doesn't have to mean Love. Its friendship and family as well. Me and you could be together."

Light began to shine in her eyes before doubt quickly took its place again.

"I should leave and try and forget about you. That's what I should do."

" And how are you going to do that?" I leant forward and brushed some hair out of her eyes and behind an ear.

"I can move on and go." Her voice was timid and unsure, everything that wasn't Leah.

"Never took you as a coward."

Well that was probably the wrong thing to say.

"I am NOT a coward!"

Nope strike that…Definitely the wrong thing to say. Oh well why not go all out.

"YES YOU ARE!" I shook my head before continuing in a quieter tone. "You run from your problems. You don't let others help you. You're not a coward…I didn't mean it like that. You're just…just…just.."

"Just?" The look on her face told me that there was no correct answer.

Might as well try.

"Just…difficult." As soon as the word left my mouth her face was inches from mine, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Difficult? Difficult?!Difficult!"

"Will you just sit down and shut up for once Leah?"

"No. This time I won't sit around and be second best. Not again. This time I've had enough."

"Leah, don't do this…"

"Anything we may or could have had Jake …it's over. I can't risk it. If that's not too DIFFICULT for you to understand?"

And with that she spun around and left me standing there.

* * *

**Kei kat jones and a couple of others have mentioned how my writing style seems to chop and change so im asking…should I just stop and rewrite the full thing? Or update it chapter by chapter? Or finish it and then update it?**

**Brankel1: thanks**

**SFpris:irt wasn't actually in the original plot it just appeared…**

**Carliisubbercute: thanks…I think…**


	10. Chapter 10

**This was meant to be posted yesterday but Royal baby fever struck and I spent all day camped out in front of my television watching sky news. Did I waste at least 4 hours of my life? Yes. Will I do the same today for a picture of the family? Yes. Did I still scream when I found out it was a boy? Hell yeah I think I scared the delivery man…. Will I be doing this until I get a name for the little prince… probably so.**

**Lil Angel **

**Xoxo**

* * *

Leah Pov

I was so mad that I just had to get out of there, grabbing a bag my mother always kept packed by the door on my way out.

My mother always kept it packed after one run away adventure when I was 9. She said that it would help me to come home.

I had never been so happy for the fact that she'd done it then now.

I had to leave.

I had told him it was over.

But I wanted him to follow me.

It was the heat of the fight that made me leave not his words.

I ignored his voice calling out as I legged it to the car.

When I said "I can move on and go."

I didn't mean it

I can't go on without him

When I said "this time I've had enough."

I didn't want it to be over…but I couldn't do it anymore.

Having to see Him with Her everyday.

So I got in the car and left.

So I drove.

I drove without even thinking of where I was heading.

La Push disappeared behind me as I passed through Forks and soon even that was gone.

I fiddled with the Radio dials till an upbeat tune came on.

And I kept on driving, singing at the top of my lungs and acting like I didn't have a care in the world… acting as if tears weren't falling down my face and my heart felt like it had been ripped to pieces.

* * *

(still Leah)

Turning I stared at the empty room. A left over inheritance from a distant relative.

The address had been texted to me only minutes ago from my mother's number. No other words. Just the address.

Not a single sound could be heard but my breathing.

That's when my mobile rang. This time, however , I knew who it was, and I really didn't want to pick up.

It would be the same person who had been calling since I first got in the car.

Sam.

Seth obviously hadn't taken very long. Yet every time it rang I still glanced down to make sure it wasn't Jacob. Even if it was I didn't know if I would answer it.

Because I was a coward.

I don't want him to say the words that I fear. For him to say that he chooses her, that he gives up on me.

It had been when I had decided to search for new clothes when I unearthed it.

A Photo Album which now rested on the kitchen counter.

I had barely turned 3 pages when he first appeared.

Jacob.

He was only young at the time and had obviously just woken up. His cheeks were a dark red as me and his sisters were in the middle of jumping on his bed the obvious reason for the shock on his face.

Life had been so care free then. Sam was nothing but a teenage crush, a fantasy I never dreamed would come true.

But times changed.

I changed.

Me and Jacob drifted apart.

And it was all my fault.

Me and my stupid pride had fucked up once again.

That's what had led to me sitting here looking at the stupid vibrating phone. My mind keeps going over everything that we had said.

It all ended with the slam of a door.

Its kind of poetic if you think about it.

But the thing that hurt the most. The thing that I know I wasn't being fair about. Was why couldn't the idiot see the only reason I left would be to see if he would come after me.

The phone finally stayed silent from Sam's flashing number.

Well I got my answer.

* * *

Jacobs PoV

I lay on my bed in shock. She was gone. Leah was actually gone.

As it finally sank into my head that she had actually vanished, my thoughts began to fill with memories of us together.

It was those memories that made me realise the truth.

If I didn't find her it would be the biggest mistake I could make.

The first time we really talked wasn't a happy occasion. My mother had just died and I was messed up. The weather was freezing the first snow about to fall when she arrived.

She walked through the door with her head held high and no pity in her eyes.

Leah was the first person to treat me normally as if everything could go on like nothing had happened. She ended up leaving her ring in my sister's room after she left and I took it just to meet her again.

Just so I could be around someone who didn't treat me like china.

The same ring now sat on my small bedside table top, the silver band still gleaming as was the green emerald stone. It would barely fit on my pinky finger now but I could still remember when I used to see her fiddling with her fingers as if to twirl it round before realising it was gone still.

It was upon picking it up that I made my decision and ran to the car the keys clenched in my fist and the ring in my pocket.

I hadn't even made it to the rabbit before I was reaching for my mobile to ring her.

The same mobile I had lent Paul.

Who returned it in pieces.

The next second I had changed direction and was heading for Sam's house.

* * *

Even the old Rabbit reminded me of her. When we had travelled up to the airport in the winter for my sisters flight, the autumn leaves still decorated the road as we sung along to cheesy pop songs. I can still picture her perfectly even after all of these months with her carefree laughter and wide grin.

Hopefully I would be able to see it again.

Sighing I reached over and pressed redial on the borrowed cell.

* * *

**Carrie242758: She's had a hard life I think that would make anyone a bit bitter don't you? But true she does get the short straw quite a lot.**

**Firefly-class: Thanks your advice really helped me come to a decision**


End file.
